Wanda (The Three Little Fairies)
- Normal= - Contruction= }} |haircolor = Hopbush |haircolorbox = #C76C98 |eyecolor = Hopbush |eyecolorbox = #C76C98 |gender= Female |species= Fairy |friends= Sparky the Fairy Fried Cheese Stick House Owner |enemies= The Big Bad Foop |homeworld = Fairy Earth |residence= Wanda's House |first= Fairly Odd Fairy Tales |last= Fairly Odd Fairy Tales |voiced by= Susanne Blakeslee }} Wanda is one of the three little fairies from the story with the same name. She is also the neighbor of Sparky the Fairy and the owner of the Fried Cheese Stick House. Character Description She looks like Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma. She wears the same clothes as her. She also owns a construction outfit. It is an orange construction hat with a wand on it, an aquamarine shirt with white cuffs, blue overalls, and brown shoes. Personality Background She only appears in the story, "The Three Little Fairies" in the episode, "Fairly Odd Fairy Tales". She first appears when Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma, as the narrator, introduces the story. Sparky points out that his house is made out of tennis balls. The owner of the Fried Cheese Stick House points out that his is made from Fried Cheese Sticks. Wanda points out that her house is made of reinforced steel and has a high-tech security system. Sparky says that he thinks that the security system is a bit much. He also says that there is nothing dangerous near. Then, the Big Bad Foop appears and says that he is going to destroy the houses. Later, he says "Prepare to taste my wrath". The owner of the Fried Cheese Stick House points out that he cannot taste anything because he ate part of his house while it was hot. The Big Bad Foop prepares to destroy them. He instead decides to blow up the houses. Wanda says that he has no right to blow up the houses. The Big Bad Foop says that he used an online law school to become a lawyer and then get the deeds to their houses. Wanda asks why he wants their land. The Big Bad Foop says that it is so he can open up his restaurant, "Fast Foop". He gets prepared to blow up the houses. The three run to their houses. After the Big Bad Foop blows up Sparky's house and the Fried Cheese Stick House, Sparky and the former owner of the Fried Cheese Stick House run into Wanda's house. Wanda closes the door after them. She then runs to a security camera room that shows the Big Bad Foop. He says that he is about to blow up Wanda's house and they better get out. He then says that it is actually more fun to see them go with the house. Wanda says, "Not on the hair on my chinny chin chin." The former owner of the Fried Cheese Stick House notices the hair and says that Wanda looks like a billy goat. Wanda ways that the Big Bad Foop will have to blow them all up before they will give up their land. The Big Bad Foop blows up the house, but a new one appears. He then decides if he cannot blow then up, then he will have to get rid of the house. He straps it to a rocket and it goes into space. Eventually, the chain that is holding the house to the rocket breaks and the house comes plummeting down and crushes the Big Bad Foop and his restaurant. The Big Bad Foop tries to escape and his hit with a laser. Sparky leaves and says that Wanda's house saved them. Wanda walks out with the former owner of the Fried Cheese Stick House and she says that they all learned a very valuable lesson. The former owner of the Fried Cheese Stick House is annoyed with Wanda's chin hair and takes out two machetes and wants to cut it off. Wanda runs away and the former owner of the Fried Cheese Stick House and Sparky run after her. Relationships }} Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Female Category:Characters voiced by Susan Blakeslee